Land of Pictures 12
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 12 : EVEN MORE Amazing Wonderous Pictures (best part of this wiki) Floating is much overrated. 1900 Paris Exposition (Columbia doesn't seem to be there). Wave the hand for the story, glance at the pretty scenery, and then get on with the slaughtering... Being led from one fight to another is the way one reviewer described it. Nice Heavy tram (explained elsewhere) doesn't even deflect in a proper curve that meager cable. Feeble use of the face-shredder (Vacu-watzit) game weapon pieces to somehow be part of the mechanism (smacks of DLC-itus). It is unfortunate that Infinite was made to poisoned our Rapture (even if it is a different dimension where things are stupider). The usual ignoring of of how thick wall would need to be - project the decorative stripped classic column's depth to the building side around the corner, and match to the leftmost window edge on this facing (can't be an indented window alcove because its right next to the corner). Interior space indicated thus is very close to outer edge of the wall. Flawed 2 Dimensional thinking for level artist used to game false front facade work, ignoring a proper structural design (with little work except forethought required to do it right). There were problems involved with Splicing Cats. Some Brain-Boosted Cats took over part of Rapture Proof that We (Jack) only 'killed' an animatronic Ryan in Rapture Central Control, and that there actually was an epic 'twist' : that Ryan scammed Fontaine. Consider Jack was so ADAM-addled and wasn't exactly the brightest bean in the jar (he was only 4 years old and only had surface learning/experience contrived by Fontaine's minions). AE scrapyard (Bioshock 2 in-game view from Paupers Drop). This looks like a scrapping area for old equipment. Mk1 style Atlantic Express equipment and track components. Some track sections/routes of this (MK1) style continued to run passenger traffic post-AE-bankruptcy (we rode some in BS2). Possibly Prentis Mill ran it as his hobby RR trainset (it ran thru a lesser part of the City which hadn't warranted Mk2 replacement and could make use of remaining equipment which hadn't yet worn out). Superceded by MK2 (which had greater capacity and speed and new routes/destinations). That system was still insufficient for the City's passenger traffic needs (Passenger business being replaced by Metro Transit Trolleys and Bathyspheres.) AE Freight traffic continued to most City destinations and Long-Distance Passenger service outside of Rapture City continued. Ryan made use of the AE Freight trackage system during the 'Civil War' to move his forces around as well to continue supplying the majority of the City's many surviving Citizens. Note - the building lower left in the picture is simply a copy of a surface 1900 era industrial building (corrugated metal roof and ventilation projection) inappropriate for the deep water, while the one on the lower right at least has a concrete bunker shape better suited. 80 column (80 characters per card). Used to hold the program and initial data for computer programs (read in by a 'cardreader' and generated by a punch machine). A normal way to enter such information into computers before terminals were used. You see these strewn about in Minerva's Den. Ryan's car on the Surface. Since he didn't publicly "disappear" and had to be seen managing his industrial empire, he had to be 'seen' even while he was at Rapture. Through 1952 (an possibly after) he made frequent visits up there to manage his affairs and to arrange details for Rapture's building and adjustments. "Smokes like a Chimney", fortunately there was a Tonic for Smokers Lung, and the Little Sisters regenerate. An interesting possible reason for Tenenbaums initial genetic research with the healing power of the SeaSlug venom. Lung Cancer probably was one of the first 'high value' ADAM Therapies worked on in Rapture. If the 'Harvesters' looked like this, what likelihood would there be to save them ? Originally you were only supposed to hunt them. Most Players were unlikely to have any kind of empathy to 'Save' something like this. Concept Bioshock people mover - must've been trying to make them look like Bathyspheres (porthole-like window). Apparently reused for the awful caricature Tram/Trolleys we got. Top of Kyle Kilpatrick's head (picked up with telekinesis). Sander Cohen really wasn't very nice. 1930 attempt an improve train system. Note how complex the structure is compared to the old type track below it. Called a 'monorail', but it required that guide rail under the car. AE idea came from things like this?? Of course these aren't underwater or built like a rolling Safe (because of the immense water pressure). BS2's AE mechanism wasn't bad, though powering it would be an obvious difficulty. Underwater trains are the Way of The Future ... Way of The Future ... Way of The Future ... Way of The Future ... Reminds me of old milkshake maker. If you didn't do this, the Gil is still out there somewhere. SteamPunk people can be so creative... (though most can't avoid the modern Screen mechanism when they want it to still function) Finks Desk Calc-puter - I really haven't seen any good way to have gears work as a CPU and Memory (Babbage's Analytical engine weighed 4 tons). Possibly this is just the terminal for its main mechanism the size of a small house (which would be true if he stole technology from Rapture or not - missing technology/tools/materials/now-how made it impossible). Real World Passenger Pneumo (1870) Rapture might have had at least one system of this kind (maybe you could visit it in the MMORPG ?) Ryan supporters strung up by Atlas/Fontaine ?? -- this seems implied in the game that Ryan did this, but "Gene Traitor" isn't really the type of thing Ryan would say. Perhaps rather it is stubborn Ryan supporters murdered by Fontaine as he acts to consolidate control over Rapture ??? Postage Is Due!!! POSTAGE IS DUE !!!!! POSTAGE IS DUE !!!!! A Quantum Computing type problem : Is Ken Levine's game making carer "Alive" or "Dead" in the Box ? Brain Nerve Cells, layered and hardly showing the extensive interconnections between them. Comstock had a Plan B to escape the Vox (and his Past) Rapture built by Beavers or Lumberjacks Hype is nothing new. Unfortunately the intentionally misleading backstory is told by a bunch of largely vague and partial information. Monorail like the Atlantic Express - just add water (real world monorail built around 1900). Fink's Tablet Computer (can of oil not shown). Where in Columbia do you get the coal or kerosene to power this thing ??? Real Loco from Infinite BS time period. THIS is the level of technology Fink would only know. Fun with Spearguns - Dead Splicer (killed by it through hand??) pinned by Spear - handy weapon with (usually) recyclable ammo and frequently with one-shot kills. Rapture Catz Humor- Sofia Lamb really wasn't very nice. ---- ---- . . . .